The invention relates to a concrete implement, such as a groover, made from a zinc alloy, and more particularly, to a groover which is die cast from a zinc alloy providing smooth surface configuration for ease of cleaning.
Groovers and edgers are well known hand tools or implements used for finishing concrete. A groover is trowel-like in configuration and composed generally of a blade and handle. Extending from the lower side of the blade is a protruding bit which forms a groove in the concrete as the groover is moved back and forth across the top surface of the concrete.
Groovers have been used for decades to create a joint in concrete for providing ornamental appearance and/or a thin area within which freeze/thaw cracks may develop. Heretofore, groovers have for the most part been formed from brass and have been manufactured using a sand cast process. The sand cast process provides a rough surface to the groover requiring its lower working portion to be polished prior to sale. In addition, its top side remains roughened to permit wet concrete to easily adhere to the top side to provide weight to the groover during its use. After such use, the concrete is typically cleaned from the top side.
One of the problems with sand casting is that it provides less dimensional consistency from one groover to the next. Other disadvantages of brass sand casting include the noxious airborne pollutants, including lead, which result during the polishing process and the high liquidous temperature necessary to cast the brass.